En cualquier otro momento
by DianaJanePotter
Summary: En cualquier otro momento, habría entrecerrado sus ojos verdes esmeralda, los habría clavado en los suyos, y se habría dado la vuelta como si nada de lo que dijese le importase. Porque no le importaba. Por supuesto que no.


Se sentía ahogada, que le faltaba el aire de una manera sobrenatural. No podía creer que le estuviese ocurriendo. No a ella.

En cualquier otro momento, habría entrecerrado sus ojos verdes esmeralda, los habría clavado en los suyos, y se habría dado la vuelta como si nada de lo que dijese le importase. Porque no le importaba. Por supuesto que no.

En cualquier otro momento, su mano derecha se habría alzado en el aire, dispuesta a dejar una marca en su mejilla, él le habría cogido de la muñeca y le habría dicho, "realmente, no quieres hacerlo; piénsalo". La habría soltado y se habría alejado de ella, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

En cualquier otro momento, no se habría sentido estúpida. Estúpida porque no le salían las palabras, que se habían quedado trabadas en su lengua. Estúpida porque su mente no trabajaba lo suficientemente rápido para insultarle. Estúpida porque sus manos se retorcían nerviosamente, sin saber por qué. Estúpida por que sus pies se habían quedado trabados en el suelo, justo en frente de él.

En cualquier otro momento, no habría sentido su mirada con tanta intensidad. No se habría dado cuenta de cómo esos ojos color avellana la miraban de verdad. Y lo odiaba por ello. Porque no quería que le mirase así. Invisible. Porque ella hubiera querido ser invisible para él y para todas las personas que se movían a su alrededor. Hubiera querido no llamar nunca su atención, aunque sentía que no había hecho nada para que lo hiciese.

Nunca hubiese querido que interrogara a sus compañeras de cuarto para sonsacarle su nombre. Porque nunca se lo habría dicho. Y ella no había querido jamás, en toda su vida, que el nombre de ese idiota se quedase grabado en su mente. Pero era inevitable el escuchar como unas estúpidas adolescentes suspiraban su nombre en los pasillos.

Y las odió. Porque también eran idiotas. Eran idiotas por fijarse en un chico que, probablemente, sus labios ya habían rozado los de todas las chicas del castillo. Y las odió por ello.

Lo odió. Lo odió durante años. Porque sentía que tenía que odiarlo. Porque no quería ser una de esas chicas que lloraban de rincón en rincón y en cada pasillo. No quería ser una de esas chicas que, aún así, lo seguían queriendo. Se odió a ella misma cuando se descubrió mirándolo sin que él se diera cuenta.

En cualquier otro momento, las comisuras de sus labios no se habrían curvado ligeramente hacia arriba, sino que habrían hecho un extraño mohín, que a él le habría resultado gracioso. Porque lo había hecho ella. Y había sido para él.

En cualquier otro momento, no habría soltado una carcajada cuando él hubiese soltado un ¡Nunca olvides que te quiero...! ¡Pero, Sirius, el lago no!. Ella no habría ido riendo hacia donde ellos estaban, dejando que él le agarrase la muñeca y la dejara caer en el lago. Ella no habría jugado con los Merodeadores. Porque siempre le habían caído mal.

En cualquier otro momento, Severus no la habría mirado con dolor. Porque sabía que estaba a punto de perderla, tal vez para siempre. Y no podía hacer nada para poder evitarlo.

En cualquier otro momento, las lágrimas no habrían acudido a sus ojos, porque seguiría sin saber nada de lo que realmente pasaba por su corazón. Y, en cualquier otro momento, no habría estado llorando bajo las suaves sábanas. Por él. Y se volvió a odiar. Porque sólo las chicas estúpidas lloran por idiotas. Y sintió que era idiota. Pero no quería sentirlo, aunque ignorar lo que sentía dolía. Siempre había dolido, pero ahora lo hacía con más fuerza.

En cualquier otro momento, nada de eso habría sucedido. No estaría besando a James Potter con una pasión que jamás había sabido que poseía y dejándose llevar a un aula vacía. Y, si ella no hubiese derramado una lágrima frente a él, él no se la habría quitado del rostro con un beso. Porque había sido estúpida.


End file.
